Lights, Camera, Murder!/Dialogues
Jason Frezier: Welcome, , to the Industrial Area! Jason: Industrial Area is no easy district to keep in order. There are gangs, but you have fought them before, so you know... Jason: You must keep your eyes peeled. Our Tech Expert hails from this district and doesn't have much happy moments from here to remember. Tim Hale: Nothing in the district is what is appears to be, . We shouldn't have came here, but we must... Tim: Keep yourself safe, especially from the gangs here! And good luck chasing Rheans! Richard Emerson: Hey, . Just came from the dinner at Joe's Diner... Richard: The food is not much interesting, but I think I saw some gang people talking... One mentioned the Rheans... Michael Parker: Then that's it! The Rheans are here on some gang business! Perhaps they want to start a gang war? Michael: I need answers, and we can get the first batch of them at the Diner! Let's go! Chapter 1 Investigate Joe's Diner. Michael: Oh my... Is that a dead body? I prefer diners to sell beef, chicken and pork, not human meat... Michael: You know this guy? He is called Colin Stokes? A projectionist? But do you know how he died? Michael: It appears as if he just dropped dead. Glad to see you have picked up some clues to unravel this mystery! Michael: This dented lense fragment seems like a good clue... There is some brown substance on it, so you can take a sample. Michael: As for this faded flyer, it has the victim on it. You might want to reveal other information from it... Michael: Alright, , lets get to work! Autopsy the Victim's Body. Cheryl Turner: This guy died as fast as light... He was gone in a flash! Michael: That would not be... Surprising. Cheryl: I agree, what a nice way to kill a projectionist! Michael: Unfortunateky, we don't know how he was killed, so please kindly brief us. Cheryl: Which briefcase? ...You said "brief us"? Oh, something must be wrong with my ears. Cheryl: The victim's retina was burned. The heat killed him off. Sounds a little unrealistic, but that's what happened. Cheryl: I studied his eyes and found the coolest murder weapon possible: Camera flash. But you will need to find the real thing to be sure. Cheryl: Of course, the camera was modified so that its flash could burn eyes. Michael: So our killer has camera skills! They can do with prison selfies then! (The killer has photography skills) Examine Lense Fragment. Michael: You collected this brown stuff from the lense like a pro! There are some leaves mixed in it, so the person to send it to is Dallas! Analyse Brown Substance. Dallas Henry: Good news, , I found the substance on the lense! Dallas: But let me tell you this first: This lense fragment was dented, obviously, and the way it was dented matched victim's head nicely. Michael: And with this being on crime scene... It means only one thing! This was used by the killer! Dallas: Precisely. With this being said, I managed to identify the leaves as Camellia Sinensis. Michael: Camel what? We are looking for leaves, not animals. Dallas: You are just as intelligent as a blond girl I once dated... I said Camellia Sinensis, otherwise known as tea leaves. Dallas: I did an analysis of the brown substance, which came as tea. Michael: So our killer drinks tea? Well, that will keep them warm in prison! (The killer drinks tea) Examine Faded Flyer. Michael: So this flyer is about Colin doing a photoshoot with One Tooth Sam? Who prints flyers for a photoshoot? Michael: I don't know, but One Tooth Sam knew the victim and we need to interrogate him. Ask One Tooth Sam about his photoshoot with the victim. Jones: , you are here? What brings you here, in this luxury home of Samuel, if you remember him... Michael: Um... Murder. Colin Stokes has been murdered and we need to ask Sam a few questions. Sam: , what a surprise! Nice to meet you again! Michael: Sam, did you know about Colin? He has been murdered! Sam: Ah, Colin Stokes. I asked him to do a photoshoot with me and other residents of Cooperville. I printed flyers so everyone in the Cooperville knows it. Sam: Colin was a nice guy. I wanted to promote Cooperville, and he thought that a photoshoot would be a great idea. Sam: We did the first shift yesterday, at his projection room.... And now he is dead! Michael: Thank you, Samuel. You provided us with a new lead. We need to have a butcher's at that Projection Room... Investigation Projection Room. Michael: What do we have here? Binoculars? Well, try to collect something from it! Michael: And a torn fabric... Maybe you'll look great with an additional piece of clothing. Examine Binoculars. Michael: You collected sweat? We can send it to Dal- Lydia: Hey, you two! You are not Colin! Why are you here? And return my binoculars! Michael: So... You know Colin? We are sorry, mam, but we have a few questions for you. Ask Lydia Holly about the victim. Lydia: Colin's dead? That's awful! What a handsome young lad! Michael: How did you know him, exactly? Lydia: Colin treated me with respect. I once lost way here, and he took me in, in this cozy room. Lydia: He helped me reach my home. As an old lady, things are rough for me. Lydia: But you are some handsome policeman, Michael. You will probably solve his murder soon. Michael: Uh.... Thanks for the.... Compliment. We'll see you again if we have any more questions. Examine Torn Fabric. Michael: So this is a blue headwear? We need to know who this belongs to. Michael: I spot something on it. I guess you are eligible to take a sample. Examine Headwear. Michael: Argh! Keep this dandruff away from me! Get it to Dallas, or anywhere, but far from me! Analyse Dandruff. Dallas: So , you are now collecting white substances? Michael: Better call it dandruff, Dallas. Oh, and tell us whatever you can about it. Dallas: Okay... There was the victim's DNA in the dandruff.... Michael: I guess finding time to shampoo is hard in the photography field... Ironically. Dallas: No, the dandruff wasn't from the victim! The danruff actually belonged to Big Baby... Michael: Who's this, you? Dallas: So you are taunting me... No, this Big Baby is a vipers gang member. Dallas: No one knows the real name of Big Baby. I am guessing he gave this used headwear to the victim... Michael: C'mon, , we need to find this Big Baby and we'll have him feel small soon enough! Ask Big Baby if he knew the victim. Michael: So, hey, Big Baby. Want your diaper changed? Big Baby: This ain't no funny, homie! Yo, who are ya an' whaddaya wan'? Michael: We'll see soon what is funny or not. Care to explain about this bandanna? Big Baby: Oy, this! I ain't telling you nothing! Michael: Perhaps a hancuff will help? Or will you talk if we spoonfeed you some cereal? Big Baby: 'Kay, I sent this mouthaf*nkin' bandanna to Colin Stokes. He ain't no idiot, like ya! Michael: I don't see why Colin would want a stupid headwear. Care to explain? Big Baby: Oh, He wanted to join the gang of ours. But we ain't take no chances with newcomer! Big Baby: If ya wanna join us, ya have to dress as a viper and learn to tol'rate the hate on us. Michael: Colin's been murdered. Stay around, we may need to talk to you again... Not that I want to. Later, at the station... Michael: I hate this gang business! Big Baby needs to learn the proper dialect of the language! Michael: I got to admit, the murder method is pretty cool. Being murdered by a camera? Awesome! Michael: Sorry if I sound like Cheryl. But then, there is Mrs Holly and Sam for a change... Jason: , someone wants to speak with you! Jones: Here you are, , I have found your murder weapon! Chapter 2 Jason: , Officer Jones wants to speak to you! Jones: I think I have found your murder weapon! Jones: You remember Oakville Valley? Where we solved about 2 murders? Jones: I found a broken camera there! Michael: Nice, I guess, but how do you know what the murder weapon is? Jones: I was there when you interrogated Sam. I remembered how you described that the victim dies, which Alex thought could have been from camera flash. Michael: Awesome! Off to Oakville Valley we go! Investigate Oakville Valley. Michael: Your partner was right, there is a broken camera! Ready to fix it? Michael: That picture has Colin sitting on a bike with someone! But most of the other person's face got water... Michael: These physical features are enough for you to find a match in database? Really? Michael: This amulet has the vipers' logo on it! Brush it for the text! Examine Biker Picture. Michael: That's nice, , that you were able to find this person in the database. Not that it is really hard... Michael: So this biker is called Troy Cassidy! You say he was a gang leader too? All the more reasons to pay him a visit! Talk to Troy Cassidy about the victim. Michael: So Troy Cassidy, former gang boss, now biker... Troy: Actually, , I am still a gang leader. Only that now my gang is of peaceful bikers. Michael: That's nice to know. What can you tell us about Colin Stokes? Troy: Colin? That wimp! Ha, he wanted to join the bikers. Troy: He can't manage a children's cycle, much less a motorbike. Michael: Not "can't", but "couldn't", Troy. He was murdered. Troy: Really? Horrific... He seemed so eager to join the gang... Examine Amulet. Michael: What a pity, this amulet did not have magical powers... Michael: This had better! It reads, " To Colin, from Ash." I always knew Pokemon were real! Michael: Ash, I am coming! Oh, It will be awesome to have him as a suspect! Michael: Oh, you think it is Ash Bison, Viper's leader? Well, makes sense as this is a viper's amulet. Michael: Let's go grill his ribs! Ask Ash Bison about his gift to the victim. Ash: , whay an honor. I can gaurantee that the vipers have been peaceful ever since that shmuck Cordero died... Michael: I don't know about it, but what I do know is that you offered a gift to the victim. Ash: What gift? What victim? Michael: Oh, it wouldn't mean the amulet you gave to Colin, it would be too obvious... Ash: Yeah, he wanted to join the gang. But we don't take everyone. I gave this amulet to him, to make him a trail member of sorts. Ash: You know the viper's customs, , you spoke to Big Baby. Michael: Oh, him. What's his real name, Keath Myass? Michael: We have a close eye on you, Bison! Examine Broken Camera. Michael: You've fixed this like a famous detective called Michael Parker! Lets get it to our sleepyboi now! Analyse Camera. Michael: So Tim, are you ready to have a picture of you with ? I am dying to practice my photography skills! Tim: Oh come on, No need to get so frank. Tim: Huh, , why are you looking sad? As I was saying, this Camera is deadly! Tim: The camera's flash is modified in such a way that it's flash could burn the retinal cells. Michael: This must be the murder weapon Jones told us about! Tim: Come on, there's more. Since the killer took a picture of the victim in order to kill him, it is still here. Tim: The flash was so powerful that it captured a dim picture of the killer shadowing over the picture. Tim: And from that, I can tell you that your killer is Caucasian! Michael: Well, time for our Caucasian killer to go to prison im a flash! (The Killer is Caucasian) [After Analyses Results) Michael: Everything revolves around the projection room! Let's head there! Investigate Camera. Michael: The good ol' projection room again! I can picture that you found some awesome clues... Michael: This is a torn document of sorts... can you fix it? Michael: Good idea! Something seems to be stuck in this camera of the victim. Ready for some forensics? Examine Torn Document. Michael: Okay, this was not bad... This is a legal document of the ownership of this room... Michael: Hey, why does it say "Samuel Bennett"? He's also known as One-Tooth Sam? Well, can 9 o'clock be a good time for interrogation? Michael: Get it? Can 9? Canine? Anyways, you know what to do next... Ask One-Tooth Sam about the legal Document. Sam: You're back, agents! Your old partner is here too, ! Greedy but lovable person, see how he munching these cookies... Jones: On-nom-nom Hi- What what? Sam: So anyways, What brings you here? Michael: This legal document. You were the owner of the projection room? Sam: Yes, I am! I gave Colin the room on the rent. Sam: I don't mind it much, but Colin did not payed me the rent. I just wanted to help the guy, so I asked for a very low rate per month. Sam: It had been 5 months and he never payed me... I guess he never will now. Michael: If you killed Colin, we will have to rent a prison cell for you! Examine Camera. Michael: Nice work, you collected a weird substance. Off to Kenny! Analyse Unknown Substance. Michael: Kenny, what was on the camera that found? Kenny Broke: Oh yeah. Borin' old stuff. Anyone with some high school knowledge could have figured it out. Kenny: The white substance is a drug named prednisone. Michael: Pregn- what? Kenny: Ugh, I don't know what you're thinking, Michael. Anyways, this drug is used for arthritis, a condition that causes pain in different body parts of elders. Kenny: I checked your suspects' health data: One-Tooth Sam is perfectly fine. Michael: You know what? The only other elder we know is Lydia Holly. Let's go talk to her! Ask Lydia Holly about her camera. Lydia: Hey, handsome police officers! May I offer you a cup of tea? Michael: Um.. no thanks. We wanted to know about any camera you possess. Michael: Because the camera in question was in Colin's room. Lydia: Why yes! That amateur photographer stole it! I can take better pictures than him! Michael: Umm... So that is why you were at projection room earlier? Lydia: Yes! I wanted to retrieve my camera from that thief! Michael: Miss Holly, if you killed Colin, you can picture yourself in jail! Michael: We definitely learned a few things, partner! Michael: Speaking of partners, your ex partner did a great job on finding the camera! Michael: We have two elders as our suspects and an ex gang leader. Michael: Speaking of gangs, I am sure that the vipers have something to do with this mur- Tim: Bad news, ! I tried to keep Ash Bison under surveillance as I suspected him... Tim: I have just tracked him with an unconscious Jason Frezier in the Oakville Valley! Chapter 3 Tim: Bad news, ! I tried to keep Ash Bison under surveillance as I suspected him... Tim: I have just tracked him with an unconscious Jason Frezier in the Oakville Valley! Tim: That ugly bast- Michael: Woah, this is serious! We must find our chief, ! Let's go to Oakville Valley! Michael: No sight of Chief Frezier... , what if? Tim: Hey, my tracking device caught Ash again! He's somewhere near- *CRASH* Tim: Dang... I was feeling really sleepy, I dropped the device! Michael: C'mon, , let's have a look at this place and save our chief! Investigate Garbage Can. Michael: Holy Hippos, this graffiti is sure gonna cause trouble! Michael: This reads, "Vipers, reunite and take over!", we need to take a sample of the paint right away! Michael: A biker's helmet? Something is written over it, but it's faded. Just our luck! Michael: And this looks like Tim's device... but it's shattered to pieces! Think you can work your magic on it? Examine Graffiti. Michael: Great job, you collected a fine sam- Big Baby: Aye, Homie! Don'tcha dare remove mah graffiti! Michael: You wrote this? Would you like a new bracelet in your hands? will speak to you in a minute. Ask Big Baby about his graffiti. Big Baby: Funkin' skulls scum! Ever since Cordero died, vipers didn't not even gathered for a tea party! Rubbish, I love tea parties! Big Baby: Not to mention that I can't take no selfies with Ash! Michael: So that's why you made that graffiti? Big Baby: Blimmey, yes! I must do whachever it takes to reunite the Vipers! We will return to our glory! Big Baby: You police don't do shmick, and soon we will rule the Industrial Area! Michael: Woah, slow down buddy. You're detained for hate speech. Michael: Time will tell if we detain you for murder too! Baby drinks tea and has photography skills Examine Biker's Helmet. Michael: The helmet reads, "Grow a bone, Colin." Michael: how many bikers do we know? We ought to pay Troy a visit! Grill Troy about his message to the victim. Troy: Welcome, . May I offer you a cup of tea? Michael: No thanks, Troy. We are more interested in this... helmet. Troy: Oh, that was just a friendly message to Colin. Troy: He kept whining about not being a great biker, and constantly bothered me for "lessons." Troy: So I told him, be brave, work hard. That's what I mean in this message. Michael: Well, if you killed Colin, your messages will be written in prison! Cassidy drinks tea Examine Tim's Device. Michael: Great job restoring that device, but I bet my bottom dollar tht you cannot crack the code of something belonging to Tim! Examine Locked Device. Michael: Bravo... You really did crack the code... Michael: Oh wait, it still gives a lock screen! Good ol' Tim! Only he can open this device! Analyse Tracking Device. Tim: Zzzzz... Michael: Great... Just what we needed. Tim: Uh...oh, You're... back. Michael: Tim, the chief's life is at stake and you're napping! Tim: Err... Sorry, anyways, I opened it up. The rest shouldn't be a problem for you. Tim: , you may be good, but leave the tech to me! Michael: ... Michael: At least we found the chief! He's with Ash, let's go question him! Rescue Chief Frezier from Ash Bison. Jason: You filhy idiot! Leave me away, you mother- Michael: Oh, there you are, Chief Frezier! Jason: Ash Bison, You're under arrest for assaulting the chief of police. Ash: Like I care, huh? To hell with police! Ash: You fools haven't even caught Colin's killer yet! Michael: How are you so confident, Ash? Unless you killed him yourself. In this case, we will soon be charging you with his murder! Jason: Michael, One more thing. He took selfies with me... Ehrm, he know how to take a photo. And his dirty hands smelled fishily of tea to me. Bison drinks Tea and has Photography skills Jason: , thanks for coming to my aid, but I could manage at my own too! Jason: Umm... Anyways, two of your colleagues want to tell you something. Richard: Heya, , I just had a date with Elana at Joe's Diner. Gosh, what a date it was! Elana Siegel: ...Richard, hun, that's not what we need to tell them. Richard: Oh... Right. Joe's Diner is allowing customers to dine. Michael: God, that can't happen! That is a crime scene! Let's head back! Investigate Dining Hall. Michael: Hey, that was close! At least you found some clues. Michael: Your signature moment: Pick up torn paper, and restore it. Michael: What else did you find? A Surveillance Camera? of course. Unlocking won't be a problem for you! Examine Torn Paper. Michael: You restored this but it is blank? That was unneeded! Michael: You want to send it to Vanessa? Really, ... Analyse Blank Paper. Vanessa: I do not get why your killer carried his birth form with him. Michael: What? That bit of paper was a birthform? And it belonged to the killer? Vanessa: Yes, that indeed is the case. Tim Hale found finger prints matching the victim on it. Vanessa: He did say that they were place in a way that the fingers in contact must tear them. Michael: That could be Colin defending self! Nice catch, ! Vanessa: As you see, this is just a small piece of paper. All it says it that your killer has A+ blood. Michael: And we are bloody well gonna catch them, ! killer has A+ blood Examine Surveillance Camera. Michael: What a decoding it was! Let's send it to Tim. Analyse Unlocked Camera. Michael: Tim: Make this short, we have a killer to catch! Tim: Yes, of course. I need a nap too, so i will make this short. Tim: The camera did indeed film the murder. Michael: So tech genius, did you find who the killer is? Tim: The flashes were too bright that it caused the camera to burn. I restored it, of course. Tim: The killer's identity was not revealed due to those flashes. But I do have info: They wear blue! Michael: They'll be blue if they resist arrest, ! Michael: Tis' the time, ! Let's go capture a killer! Arrest Killer. Michael: Big Baby, we are placing you under arrest for Colin's murder. I never passed you as a genius, but the murder method was impressive! Big Baby: I did not! Colin was a viper, how can I kill him? Michael: Ahh... Every killer says that. So Big Baby, I wonder how did your tea get on a lens that was used to knock out Colin? Big Baby: You cannot arrest me for drinking tea! Michael: it is glad to know that you are speaking normal and not in gang. But the murder weapon also filmed you! Talk about irony! Michael: You foolishly left your birth form too! I don't get why, is there a mental iss- oh wait, it certainly is. Big Baby: You cops just love to arrest me! I just keep my papers with me due to this! Michael: So you plead guilty to murder? Big Baby: ... Big Baby: Ok, I killed Colin. I wanted the vipers to reunite! Big Baby: If I killed a newbie viper and put the blame on Troy, vipers could regain their strength! Big Baby: A great gang war can begin! Vipers vs Skulls! Troy can make his gang violent! Michael: ... You'are officially crazy. Lemme put these handcuffs on you, just in case... the court Judge Dante: So... Big Baby? Michael, I think I've told you before that I don't babysit! Michael: ...Your honor, this is the guilty. Dante: ...Oh, yes, I knew that. I- Dante: Anyways, I don't want you to take a picture of the courtroom. I don't want to die in intense light! Dante: Speaking of which, You photographed a man to death. How do you plead? Big Baby: Guilty, your honor. Big Baby: But the vipers will still regain their strength! We've been hired! Dante: Baby, I hire a psychologist to monitor you in jail, which is going to be 45 years without parole. All rise! the court Michael: Something's troubling me and it's not just our lab personnel's alien skills! Michael: We arrested Big Baby, but we are left with more questions then ever. Who hired the Vipers? Michael: more importantly, Why did they hire the Vipers? Could The Rheans be linked? Michael: Meanwhile, Tim shows distrust to his hometown. I wonder why... Gangin' Up 1 Jason: Michael, , Congratulations for putting Big Baby behind bars. Michael: "But your work isn't done yet. We need to find out who hired the vipers." That's what you're gonna say, right? Jason: ...Actually, yes. You two need to do this asap! You may start with having another look around Oakville Valley, that's where most of the vipers are found. Dallas: Hey... I hope I am not interrupting a "private" conversation? Chief, you can ask out Michael for Valentine's Day in my presence if that's what you were doing! Dallas: So, , It's clear that you are ignoring a good chunk of the picture. Dallas: We need to make sure that the Skulls remain peaceful. Plus, I own a nice bike, and I want to have technical conversations with Troy... Michael: Well, , you've got enough on your platter! Where do you wanna start? Investigate Oakville Valley. Michael: So all you found is a page signed by vipers. Michael: Of course you'll restore it in no time! Examine Torn Page. Michael: Hey, this page is addressed to "Someone in police." Have you been dating a viper? Michael: No? That's curious. Let's retrieve the faded text! Examine Faded Page. Michael: The page reads, "To the dearest officer... We remember your sleepover." Michael: What the heck does it mean? I think it's time we get truth out of Ash! Ask Ash Bison about the message to a police member. Michael: You schmucky excuse for a human, tell us what they heck does this page mean! Ash: Why should i tell this to your motherfunking asses? Michael: look, homie, you better tell us what it is and we can release you! Ash: That's a tempting deal. I'll accept. You're to be disappointed though. Ash: So, once upon a time in an Industrial Area not so far away, lived a tech savvy kid named Tim Hale. Ash: Tim Hale was a foolish brave guy, foolish enough to mess with the vipers. Ash: And the vipers told him how they react to nosy little kids! Michael: What did you bustarg do to our tech expert? Ash: Good things come to those who wait... We took him for a sleepover. Ash: I think we gave him the time of his life... Mmm, the kid knows how to scream... Michael: Are you saying that you raped him, you sicko? , Tim must have lived with this secret, that's bad. He needs to tell this to someone for psychological issues! Michael: And who can comfort him better than us? But please, a burger on the way. I am starving. Comfort Tim Hale and help him deal with the issues from his past. Michael: Tim... Listen carefully... We've discovered your big secret... Tim: Wait, I don't have one! Wait, do you mean... things between me and The Vipers? Michael: Yes... Tim, we're sorry how the vipers treated you, it must suck to lose one's virginity, but we promise that we'll bring them to justice. Tim: Holy Hypnos, no! They did not do to me what you're thinking! Tim: I was a young guy of 18, I observed some masked men with snake tattooes robbing people on gun point and all that sort of things... Tim: I discovered about the vipers and tried to do whatever I can to stop them. Tim: Then one night they kidnapped me. And they drugged to to the point I could have been killed. Tim: Luckily, someone transferred me to hospital. I still thank that kind soul. Tim: , stop the vipers before it's too late! Here's some money to help you. Make sure that Troy keeps The Skulls peaceful. Dallas: Hey, Troy... I love your bike. Troy: Thanks, Mister...? Dallas: Dallas Henry. I work with , and I love bikes. Troy: That's so cool! What do you like the best about bikes? Dallas: Their handles. You can accelerate with them, you turn with them, you do basically everything with them... Plus, they resemble... stuff. Dallas: Anyways, Troy, you run a biker's gang, right? Troy: Ohh, I get it! You want to join The Skulls! Dallas: No thanks, but please make sure that it remains peaceful. We don't want more trouble on our hands. Troy: Keep peace? When those vipers killed a skull? Dallas: Colin was both a viper and a skull. Troy: Whatever! The point is, that vipers are goddamn pieces of crap! Even Colin knew it! Troy: I'll prove it to you, ! And Dallas, You and may want a bike printed shirt! Dallas: That didn't quite went as expected. Dallas: But we can check the projection room if Colin knew something about the vipers! Investigate Projection Room. Dallas: You do have cool skills, , that vipers badge is a great lead... Dallas: Is it me or there is some white stuff on it? Seriously, people should clean their stuff after having their private time... Dallas: You want to take a sample of this thingy? Yuck, you're doing it! Examine Badge. Dallas: There's no way I am analyzing this gross thing... I don't care what happens! Dallas: You may send it to Kenny, but keep this away from me! Analyse Strange Powder. Kenny: Clearly The Vipers are planning something sinister. Dallas: What? Having your personal time is sinister? Kenny: Go away, you dirty minded brat! This is not what you think! Kenny: This is cocaine. Perfectly fine, but I have doubts about this. Kenny: Now if this dirty minded idiot doesn't mind, let's pay a visit to Big Baby and see if he knows anything about this! Ask Big Baby if he knows about cocaine. Kenny: So dumb fatso, we've figured the "viper glory plan". Big Baby: What? You can't... The Rheans promised us a lot of things if we sold that cocaine! Kenny: Great job, 10/10. We only speculated. You confirmed it for us. Big Baby: What? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, The Vipers will rise to glory soon. Big Baby: Watch, , watch and observe. The day is near... Kenny: , We aren't getting anything from this loony... Kenny: But we may get some evidence from Joe's Diner! After all, a gang member spoke about The Rheans there! Investigate Joe's Diner. Kenny: You pick up torn paper, you get to restore it... Good luck, ... Examine Torn Receipt. Kenny: This is actually a receipt! But it is faded, and you need to restore the writing... Examine Faded Receipt. Kenny: This receipt shows the purchase of cocaine, but in a small quantity of half lbs. Kenny: The Rheans's symbol is on it, what could it mean? Kenny: We must report to that idiot Frezier at once! Tim: , you found a bit of my past... Please promise that you will avenge me. Jason: Tim, You can count on to put your criminals away for good. Jason: Which brings us to another matter. The Rheans purchased cocaine, gave it to The Vipers, and asked to sell it. Jason: Something is not right. Tim: Of course nothing is right, we're in the Industrial Area! Jason: , Keep fighting criminals. We must find out the mystery behind the cocaine! Navigation Category:Dialogues